


Tuition

by anotetofollow



Series: Fanfic Commissions [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Archery, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotetofollow/pseuds/anotetofollow
Summary: Leliana gives Sera an archery lesson.A commissioned gift from Mytha for love_coloured!





	Tuition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [love_coloured](https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_coloured/gifts), [Mytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytha/gifts).



Leliana took a long breath in as she raised the bow. She held it there, looking down the shaft of the arrow as she aimed at the target. In one smooth motion she released the string. Her aim was true; the arrow sailed through the air and punched into the bullseye, the fletching trembling with the impact.

The spymaster stepped forward to admire her handiwork. She was pleased that her lack of practice had not impacted too badly on her skills. So much of her time these days was given over to her new role, sending messages and deciphering codes and listening for rumours.

It seemed like a lifetime since she had travelled with the Hero of Ferelden. Then the battles had been quick and clean, reliant on the swiftness of her arms rather than the depths of her secrets. It had been easier then, somehow.

“You’re a good shot.”

Leliana turned to see who had spoken. She recognised the woman; an elf, someone the Inquisitor had picked up when she was in Val Royeaux. They had not been introduced formally yet, but the Inquisitor had told her that this ‘Sera’ was a Friend of Red Jenny and might be useful to them. Leliana’s efforts to uncover more about her had come up empty, a fact which caused her more than a little concern.

Sera leant against the wall of the practice yard, her feet crossed at the ankle. Her eyes darted from Leliana, to the bow in her hand, to the target. “Reckon you could give me a lesson?” she said.

“It depends,” Leliana said.

“On what?”

“On how much you know already. I’m afraid I don’t have time to instruct a novice.”

Sera snorted a laugh. “I’m hardly green at this,” Sera said. “But you’re something else. Just need some pointers, yeah? Won’t take long.”

Leliana hesitated for a moment, then nodded. A few minutes of conversation with the elf might uncover more than her spies had been able to.

“Brilliant,” Sera grinned. “Give her here, then.”

It took Leliana a second to realise she meant the bow. She passed it over to Sera, along with her quiver of arrows. Sera drew quickly, her tongue sticking out of her mouth in concentration, and loosed her first shot. It flew wide of the bullseye, landing near the edge of the target.

“Oh, shit.”

“You’re rushing,” Leliana said. “Taking the time to aim is crucial. Shooting more arrows faster might seem the best way to fight, but accuracy should always be your goal. Try again.”

Sera did as she was asked. Her second attempt was more successful, but still not perfect. “Bugger,” she said, dropping her arm. “I’m no good at this.”

“Who taught you to use the bow?” Leliana asked casually.

“People.”

“What people?”

“People with bows,” Sera replied. “What’s it matter?”

“If I know where you trained, I may be better able to teach you.”

Sera didn’t reply. Without being asked, she loosed another arrow. This one didn’t hit the target at all, but sailed off into the distance, narrowly missing a passing recruit. “Right, no good,” Sera said. “You’re going to have to show me.”

“Alright,” Leliana sighed. She pulled the arrows from the target and returned them to Sera’s quiver before moving to stand behind her. “Draw, but do not shoot yet.”

Sera took and arrow and put it to her bowstring, then pointed it upwards.

“Not like that,” Leliana shook her head. “Try again. This time I want you to breathe, from here.” She placed her hand over Sera’s diaphragm. “Deep and slow, as you aim.”

Sera did so. Leliana felt her muscles pull taut beneath her palm.

“Better,” Leliana said. “You’re a little off. Can you tell which way the wind is coming from?”

Sera jerked her head to the east. “That way.”

“Yes. You need to take that into account. It will blow your arrow off-course. The smallest movement can be the difference between a miss and a clean shot.”

“Right,” Sera said, sounding unconvinced. “What am I supposed to do, then?”

Leliana placed her hands on Sera’s arms, adjusting her aim. The elf’s back was warm against her chest, and she could smell something sweet on her, like honey. When Sera loosed the shot the recoil sent her stumbling back a step, and Leliana caught her quickly.

Leliana stood for a moment, her arms wrapped tightly around Sera’s shoulders, before she came back to herself and stepped away, blushing. She looked at the target and nodded her approval. “Much better,” she said. “We’ll make an archer of you in no time.”

“You reckon?” Sera grinned.

“Certainly. I’m sure the Inquisitor would welcome another competent archer. As would your friends.”

Sera threw back her head and laughed. “Nice try,” she said. “Someone else might even fall for that. Friends don’t snitch on friends, you know. That’s my business.”

“I understand.” Leliana couldn’t help but a smile a little at that. Clearly she had underestimated the elf. She would not be making that mistake again. “In that case, I should return to the Chantry. I’ve already kept Cassandra waiting too long. My bow?”

“Hang on. One more try.” Sera drew another arrow. She moved differently this time; slower and smoother. Effortlessly she loosed one arrow, then two, then three. Each one landed right in the centre of the target. “There you go.” She unshouldered the bow and handed it back to Leliana.

Leliana blinked at her. “You- knew how to do this all along, didn’t you?”

“Obviously.” Sera took a step closer, and Leliana smelt honey again. “Nice though, wasn’t it?” She winked, a wicked grin dancing across her face, before she strolled away.

For a moment Leliana simply stood there, trying to work out what had just happened. It did not take her long to realise that she may, finally, have met her match.


End file.
